Charlie's Angels, Buffy Style
by moments of silence
Summary: Once upon a time, there were three very different girls. Who grew up to be three very different women. And now they work for me, Charlie. (starring: Buffy, Faith and Anya as Charlie's Angels)
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

****

TITLE: Charlie's Angels, Buffy Style.

****

AUTHOR: gel gel

****

E-MAIL: xbabyxbuttercupx@aol.com

****

DISCLAIMER: Joss and ME own Buffy and Angel Characters. Columbia pictures and McG own the Charlie's Angel movie or whatever. 

****

SUMMARY: Once upon a time, there were three very different girls. Who grew up to be three very different women. And now they work for me, Charlie. 

****

FEEDBACK: I would love to have some feedback, flames are accepted also, cause I just love making fun!

****

RATING: PG-13

****

A/N: I got inspired to do a fic like this ever since I saw the first movie of Charlie's Angels. And after seeing the sequel I decided to start typing up a fic like it. So I hope you enjoy! 

__________________________________________________________________________________

****

Somewhere in Northern Mongolia

The laughter of the few Mongolia men could be heard from miles away, but they didn't care, they were too busy enjoying themselves. Drinking as much as they could, gambling with their fellow companions. They hardly had the time to notice that something quite sought out was going to happen.

The door to the place flew open, revealing two distinct Mongolia men, looking rather tough in appearance. They carried a medium sized wooden box as they made their way to the other side of the room. Setting down the box, one of the men kneeled to open a small door that lead somewhere under the building. 

They carefully made their way to the bottom of the stairs, looking to their left they placed the box down. Leaving it behind, they hardly noticed the screws to the top of the box where being unscrewed.

The two men entered an area of the underground cave, where a few of their companions brought in a US Marshall. They started to poke fun of their captured American, taking his jewelry while recording it all on tape.

One of the Mongolian men took hold of the Marshall's hand and ripped the ring right off of his finger. He held the ring proudly in front of the camera, but soon after he was knocked to the ground.

The other men looked up to find a beautiful blonde woman. Before they could react, they were each beaten to the ground.

After easily defeating each man, she ran to the side of the fallen Marshall, "Marshall Ray Carter, I'm Buffy Summers. I'll be your rescuer today." She said as she started to untie the ropes that held his hands together.

****

Meanwhile...

Upstairs was an entire different story. Half the men in the room stomped their feet as they gathered around a certain table, where the money seemed a little high for one particular round of poker.

The man on the left side of the table eyed his cards, there was a little smirk as he set his cards down. It was a full house.

The other men cheered furiously as they awaited the other to set their cards down.

The man's opponent looked straight up at the man, it was a girl! A brunette one to be exact. She too had a smirk on her face, she set her cards down to reveal a royal flush.

The men started to cheer and drink, they hardy had the time to notice the girl slip over to the small doorway on the floor.

"I'm here." The Brunette reported. To you it would look as though she was talking to herself, but she wasn't.

Below, Buffy responded, "well, open up."

Just as the brunette were about to open it a lazily and drunken Mongolian man fell on top of the door.

"What the hell was that!" Buffy called out softly.

The Brunette tried pushing the man, but with no luck he didn't move, "Nothing, just wait." She continued pushing the man, but he didn't budge.

Just then the entrance door of the building flew open, snow falling all around a petite. A small booklet covered her face.

All the men in the building looked towards the petite figure, "This is Hostile! Yaw!" The petite figure withdrew the booklet covering her face, it was clearly a brown headed women.

She sauntered forward, looking ahead, she saw the Brunette and nodded at her. 

All the men cheered as the brown headed women was drawn towards a mechanical bull. With one swift movement she was on it, riding like never before.

The men continued cheering, knocking glasses of beer together.

The Brunette smiled in appreciation at her teammate as she plopped down on the man covering the door below. **THUD**. The brunette and drunken man fell through the door and landed on top of Buffy and Mr. Carter

"Okay, next time Faith try opening the door instead of falling through it." Buffy said as she helped Mr. Carter to his feet.

"How was I supposed to, when some big guy was blocking it, Buffy?" Faith pushed the drunken man off of her as they moved silently to the top of the stairs.

"Shhh." Buffy placed her finger to Faith's lips as she pointed towards the brown headed women riding the mechanical bull, all the men were entranced by her beauty.

"Well since Anya has them all rather occupied, then I guess we should leave." Faith and Buffy led Mr. Carter out of the stairs.

Up on one of the ledges of the building a hawk glanced at the three, before they had the chance to escape, the Hawk started cawing loudly for the men to stop and notice their captured American being set free. 

"Oh crap." Buffy muttered under her breath.

"Wee, hehe! yay! Ohhh!" Anya was still riding the bull, "yaw! Look over here now?" The mechanic bull suddenly stopped.

The men ignored her and had their focus on Faith and Buffy.

The three girls glanced at each other and nodded. Faith Screamed as she dove under the table and stood up right in an attacking position. 

Buffy screamed also as she did a twirling back flip. She landed to the left of Faith in an attacking position.

Anya screamed as she jumped off the mechanical bull, while jumping over a few men also, and landed at the edges of a chair, it spun until she jumped off of it and landed in the middle of the two, she too had a attacking position. 

All three kept screaming, while the men looked at them silently, dumbfounded. 

Anya looked at the other two before she stopped screaming, soon after the other two did the same.

Faith raised an eyebrow as the men continued staring, so she tried to scare em' a little, by giving them a little doggy bark.

Buffy smirked at Faith, 'what a complete dumbass.' she thought.

Still the men didn't do anything, but silently cleared a path, for something or someone.

The girls looked at the men, still in their fighting positions, they wondered what the hell the men where doing. Their eyes glancing at men, making eye contact. And then, laughter was heard. The men had cleared a path for one of their best shooters. In his hand he held, two machine guns. He looked at the girls, laughing hysterically.

"Plan B." Buffy mumbled under her breath to the other two.

Just then the man started shooting at the girls, but of course they each dodged the shots. Soon after they all jumped through the windows behind them, with Mr. Carter of course.

They all tumbled down the steep hill, till they reached the bottom.

Getting to her feet, Faith said something loud enough for the others to hear, "Just once I'd rather like to walk out of a bar." She started running with the others as a high pitched warning bell was heard.

They all ran to the closet thing near them, an army sized truck. Anya jumped in the driver's seat and started the truck. 

Behind them one of the Mongolian men, held a rocket launcher in his hands, he clearly was targeting them.

Inside the truck, Faith looked ahead in shock as she saw an army tank positioned right in front of them.

"Let's go!" Anya shouted as she swung the side door open. She maneuvered her way to the back of the truck.

Now at the driver's seat, Buffy looked at the window and was ready of what they were about to do.

At both ends, the army truck and Rocket Launcher man, fired.

"NOW!" Buffy shouted as she drove the truck right off the bridge.

The ammo the Rocket Launcher man had fired and it had hit the tank, causing it to explode, whereas the tank's headed straight for the rocket launcher man. He jumped out of the missiles way before it hit him, but it had blown the army truck right behind him.

The truck went flying off the bridge, as Mr. Carter, Buffy and Faith fell out. They were all screaming for their lives.

The helicopter that was covered by the large canvas on the back of the truck also fell, inside Anya was starting the engine up as it fell faster by the minute.

As they were close enough to the helicopter, Buffy shoved Mr. Carter in next to Anya, "Get in!"

Faith and Buffy had a good grip on the helicopter, before the truck had hit it. It sent to the two backwards, but determined to live, they nosed dived towards the helicopter wings.

The two each grabbed hold of the helicopter's wings before it hit the ground. 

Soon they were off, Anya screamed happily as she steered the helicopter back towards US land.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading the first chapter! I would seriously love it if you could review! well anyways, Chapter two will be up most probably next week.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Past

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter...Oh the lines in Italics are voiceovers...

_____________________________________________________________________________________

__

Once upon a time there were three very different girls....

Outside on the school's football field, the cheerleaders cheered as they held a long banner that had the words, "Go Beavers" etched onto it.

All of a sudden a very large beaver mascot jumped through it, ripping the banner in half. The mascot fell in a fit of laughter as the mask fell off, and it soon revealed a teenaged Anya. She was laughing hysterically as everyone else looked at her with complete shock.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Come on Buffy you can do it!" Cheered Giles, Buffy's dad. 

Buffy had a determined look on her face as she did a triple back flip as her father yelled, "Harder Harder!"

As she landed the crowd cheered as she was given a 10 by all judges. She had won the competition.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Faith faced the crowd her face completely covered in white paint of some kind, with a red lightning streak covering her left eye. 

The crow cheered her name as she looked down at her opponent, she was about to give him a hell of a beating as she jumped of the top turnbuckle and did a back flip onto her opponent

The referee counted, "One, two, three!" He raised Faith's arm in victory. 

After, she faced the camera as she screamed angrily, "I want you! I want you!" Over and over again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

__

Who grew up to be three very different women.

Classical music was being played in the background as a young boy sneered at Buffy, "You're going down"

Buffy only snapped at him as she had captured his queen in the game of chess.

The young boy sighed in defeat as he plopped his head against the chess table.

Buffy smiled happily as she left the boy behind and posed for the cameramen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A very tough looking Faith gave a thumbs up as she placed her helmet on and raced a monster sized truck over a few automobiles.

After she had won the race, she yelled happily as she did a few doughnuts.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay." Anya jumped over the cow's hind legs and started rubbing its lower stomach. Soon after she shoved both her hands up it's clitoris.

The cow cried out in agony.

With one swift movement she took one of her hands out and told one of the few farmers, "you," some blood splattered on his face, but it seemed he didn't care, "hot water." The farmer nodded as he went to go retrieve it.

She placed her hand back as the cow pushed, "here he goes. Here he goes." Anya pulled a baby calf out of the cow. She giggled as she hugged the baby calf.

__

And now they work for me, Charlie.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

****

Outside a private jet carrier.

Three large jeep wranglers led a helicopter inside the jet carrier. 

A few soldiers ran outside making sure the perimeter was safe.

The jeeps parked inside next to a private jet. They quickly got out of the jeeps as they escorted, Richard Wilkins the third, head of department of justice, inside the private jet.

Inside, Mr. Wilkins made his way towards the back of the jet, "Your room is secure and were ready for take off." Said one of his assistants.

"Okay, you can head back." Mr. Wilkins replied as he sat down. He laid the briefcase he was holding earlier ago across his lap. He unlocked its latches as he quickly took out a folder, and set the briefcase down at his feet. 

He eyed the folder as he opened it. He started reading it's contents until he heard a something fall outside. 

In an instant he got to his feet and slowly made his way to the entrance of the jet.

Outside he saw every single man he was accompanied with, even the soldiers, were either lying down unconscious or even dead.

Mr. Wilkins raced back inside towards the back. He grabbed hold of his brief case, and scrambled to get hold of the gun inside.

But he was not quick enough. Just as he got the gun out, a figure slid down from the top and placed the gun at Mr. Wilkins head.

He dropped the gun as he held his hands up in defeat.

The figure took the ring that he wore off of his left hand and soon after the figure had shot him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Thanks for reading chapter two! I really appreciate it! well anyways, Ch 3 will be posted sometime this week or next week! Oh, and please review if you can! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3 : Moving In

A/N: Hey thanks for the wonderful reviews! Keep em' coming and I'll cherish you forever! ^_^

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hammer time!" A small sized MC Hammer danced across the television screen, doing his trademark moves in his oversized pants.

Anya watched the Television with some excitement as she started shaking her butt while holding a cardboard box in her hands.

She started singing along to the song as she shook her butt while backing up to get more space, "Hammer time." She said.

"Can't touch this" the little sized MC Hammer said.

Just as Anya heard it she started to do one of MC Hammer's moves. She danced even more as Buffy and Faith entered the room, each holding a cardboard box of their own.

Both Buffy and Faith glanced at Anya in confusion as to what the hell she was doing. 

Just then Buffy smiled as all three threw the cardboard boxes down and they were all soon dancing to the same routine.

"Go Buffy!" Anya proclaimed cheerfully as they all continued dancing.

Then they all grabbed hold of each other's hands as they all danced happily towards the couch nearby. They stepped on the couch as if it were a couple stairs, soon after it fell over after the girls stepped on its backside, "Whooooo!" They all said happily.

Once they reached the floor they spun in a circle and soon plopped down on the couch in a fit of laughter.

"Hey check this out." Xander Harris, Anya's long-term boyfriend said as he held up a piece of mail.

Popping her head over the couch, Anya looked at Xander, a wide smile on her face.

"Our first piece of mail!" Xander said with full enthusiasm.

In a few seconds Anya jumped over the couch, but she didn't jumped that high enough as her feet caught the edge of the couch causing her to fall flat on her face.

Quickly she got to her feet and rushed towards Xander and hugged him in a warm embrace.

Letting him go she grabbed the piece of mail he was holding and read it, "Your ten-year high school reunion"

"It would be a fun time Awn"

"Isn't that cool?" Anya looked at Xander.

"It's great"  


Just then Anya brought her mouth towards his as they started kissing.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

****

Outside the house.

"It still can't believe Anya and Xander are moving in together." Faith said, she and Buffy stepped outside the house.

"Our little angel is growing up." Buffy added in. They both walked towards a small truck with a few belongings of Xander and Anya's.

"Its wild Anya owns property, the most expensive things I own are these boots." She glanced at her feet.

"Excuse me those are my boots" Buffy grabbed a basket from inside and handed it to Faith.

"Whatever, my point is..." Before she could continue the both of them looked at the shirtless muscular man jogging by.

The man looked back at them and smiled before he continued running, "I forgot my point." They both smiled.

"You're horny and you're wearing my boots." 

"Thank you." Faith picked up the basket and headed inside.

Buffy grabbed a box from inside the truck, she started towards the house before, "So you thought, you could an escape my footers. You're so fast." A hand was placed on Buffy's shoulders.

Reacting very quickly Buffy grabbed hold of the intruder's hand and flipped him over her shoulder, causing him to land on his back.

Buffy looked down, "Oh my god!"She realized she had flipped Angel over, she quickly dropped the box down and raced towards Angel's side, "Angel."

In a squeaky kind of voice, "Surprise." He smiled up at her.

Buffy started to get Angel to his feet, "are you okay?" 

In one instant Angel quickly jumped on to his feet, "Yeah, that was Uh fun." He imitated what Buffy had done to him.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy started to change the subject.

"I miss you." Buffy realized where this was going so she grabbed the TV that was sitting neatly inside the truck.

He followed her as he rubbed the back of his back, "Look, what are you doing later?" He stood in front of her, blocking her path,"You know after this?" Buffy and the TV bumped into Angel's chest, "Later on?" 

Buffy jumbled the TV in her hands, "Angel," she said in a scencere voice,"I thought we were on a time out?"

"What? We can't fool around at all?"

Before Buffy could answer his questions Xander had stepped outside, "Hey Angel," He started walking towards the two, "I didn't think you'd make it."

Buffy walked alongside Angel, she still tried from keeping the TV from falling from her hands, "Yeah, photo shoot ran a little late. Plus I didn't want to miss out on the heavy stuff."

Both Faith and Anya had just stepped outside, "Hey Angel," they both said in unison, "How's the sequel going?" Faith questioned.

"Great, we had like 13 writers. It should be good." Angel placed his arm on top of the TV Buffy was holding, from the looks of it, it added a little more weight, "It's gonna be pretty good."

"I loved the first one." Xander said.

Anya nodded in agreement, "Yeah it was great."

Buffy shrugged Angel's arm off of the TV, 'thank god' she thought.

"Yeah we got a great name for this one, Dark Knight," he held two of his fingers up and wiggled them a little, "two."

The others thought for a few seconds on the title of the movie and nodded, "Oh," Angel grabbed a few tickets from his pocket, "it premiers Friday and I brought you guys some tickets." He handed it over to Anya.

"Oh, I love tickets!" She said, a large smile across her face. She handed the other tickets to Faith and Xander.

Just then Buffy, Faith and Anya's cell phones rang. Buffy shoved the TV into Angel's hand as each girl reached inside they're pockets for their cell phones, "Hello?" Anya answered.

"Yup?" Faith said.

"Be right in." they each hung their cell phones up.

"Thanks." Faith and Buffy started towards the car.

"Sorry." Anya kissed Xander on the cheek before catching up with the others.

Both Angel and Xander looked at the girls leave before glancing at each other, "Charlie." They both said together.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: yay end of chapter 3! well anyways, I will be posting a new fic of mine after I'm done with this one. So I hope you check it out! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4 :The Mission

A/N: Thanks to the people who've reviewed the story so far. I really appreciate it!

_________________________________________________________________________________

****

Inside Charles Townsend

"Wesley!" Buffy, Faith and Anya said in unison as they swung the doors open to the last room in the building.

A rugged British man looked up at the girls as he took off his glasses, "Hello girls." He placed his book and glasses down on the desk, "How are you doing?" 

The girls entered the room, each heading towards the couch facing Wesley, "Great Wes." Buffy replied.

"That's great to hear." 

Each girl sat on the couch, Anya sat on the left, Buffy in the middle and Faith to the right of Buffy.

Wesley stood to his feet, "Look, I know I've been here only a few days, but can you be ever so politely tell me, what the bloody hell is this?" He grabbed the small device lying on the desk and held it help for the girls to see, "I mean what kin..." He was cut short as he wavered the device close to his neck, causing it to give him a slight shock, "Oh dear god!" He yelled as he fell to the floor.

The girls laughed at Wesley's clumsiness.

"Careful with that Wes." Anya said as Wesley slowly stood to his feet.

He shook it off, "I'm all right." Finally standing on his two feet, he grabbed something from behind the desk, "I would also like to ask, Five thousand for a little vest?"

"We need those." Faith replied.

"Yeah, they're made especially for us." Buffy added on.

"What?" Wesley said in shock, "You're all beautiful, but you're crazy."

The girls only smiled at him as they walked towards Wesley, "Wesley come here." Anya wrapped her arm around Wesley's as she led him towards the couch.

"Have a seat Wes." Buffy patted to the vacant spot next to her, of course Wesley sat down. Now he was in between Anya and Buffy.

Anya looked at him, "Wesley."

"What?" He replied a big grin on his face.

"Sorry for not letting you in on the details, but we do what it takes." Faith snapped her fingers.

Wesley looked towards Faith, "So what do I have to do around here?"

"You do the most important job of all." Faith answered.

"What's that?" Wesley questioned.

Buffy placed her arm around Wesley's shoulders, "You connect us to Charlie."

Just then a ringing noise sounded off. Wesley realized what he had to do, he pressed a little button near them.

"Good morning angels." An enthusiastic voice said from the small speaker box sitting neatly on the desk.

"Good morning Charlie!" They all said together.

"Wesley, I hope the angel's aren't being too rough on you."

"Oh no, they were complete angel's" Wesley smiled at the girls before looking back at the speaker box.

Changing the subject, Charlie commented on the girl's work in Mongolia, "Great work In Mongolia angels, but I'm afraid the case is taking a new turn."

Wesley pressed a button near the stack of books on the small coffee table. The large map of the Old World, suddenly shimmered away, and revealed a large TV screen, "What the?" Wesley had never seen anything like that in his life, "I know I'm watching something here tonight." 

The girl's giggled at Wesley before looking back up at the TV screen, it showed the United Sates government seal.

"Angels I like to introduce Ethan Rayne, senior director of the FBI." The image of the seal soon faded way and revealed a man in his late 40's seating proudly behind his desk, "It's a pleasure to meet you." Mr. Rayne said.

"Pleasure." Anya replied as her response.

"Hi." Buffy waved her hand at Mr. Rayne.

"Hello." Faith said.

Wesley only saluted Ethan Rayne.

"Over the years, the Townsend agency has worked on several projects for the burro, but never one with so many innocent lives at stake." Charlie informed them.

Wesley grabbed the red folders off of the coffee table and handed one to each girl.

"Great job Wes." Faith commented as the girls switched folders, Wesley gave the wrong folder to the wrong girl.

"Angels you are aware of the federal witness protection program." Charlie added on.

Buffy glanced at the few papers inside before replying, "sure, it's people who are in danger, and given new identities for protection." 

"These identities of these people are protected by a program called Halo, hidden alias list operation," Mr. Rayne said, "The lists are encrypted on two titanium rings," Mr. Rayne's image soon faded away as it was replaced by a diagram of the Halo Rings, "The data on each ring is indecipherable on it's own, but when the two rings are read together, their codes unlock each other" He continued.

"Who wears the ring?" Faith questioned.

"The head of the US Marshall service wears one." 

"Ray Carter." Buffy said softly.

The image of Mr. Ray Carter popped on to the screen next to Mr. Rayne, "Good morning."

Concerned, Buffy asked, "Hey, how are you feeling?" 

"A couple of fractured ribs, but I'll live." Mr. Carter clasped his hands together.

"Who wears the other ring?"

"The head of security for the justice department, Richard Wilkins the third," A picture of Mr. Wilkins flashed onto the screen before disappearing, "Unfortunately he was killed this morning and now both rings are in the open." Mr. Rayne added

"So the list is out?" Faith inquired

"You maybe right, we know someone has contacted the major crime families with an offer to sell the list, " Images of major crime families flashed across the TV, "and one of our protected witnesses, Warren Mears, was found dead in his home." 

"Angels we need to get the Halo rings back before the list is sold." Charlie demanded, he didn't want any more innocent lives to be killed.

"We'll start at Warren Mears house." Anya suggested, "see if it leads us to Halo."

The TV suddenly went back to its original form of the Old World map.

"Hey Charlie, we could really use Wesley's help on this one." Faith looked at Wesley

Wesley smiled, "do I get to drive a racecar?"

"Not today." Faith replied.

"Blow up a castle?" He asked, more enthusiastically then the last question.

Buffy sighed, "Not yet Wes."

"Well what do you need me for?"

The girls thought for a while before "Read some body language." Anya simply said.

"Oh goody!"He exclaimed as he smiled at the girls, he sure didn't know what he was getting himself into.

_________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Chapter 5 will be posted sometime this week...


	5. Chapter 5 : A very short chapter

****

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy, school is about to begin next week, so little time for me to spend by vacation, but it's ok.

A/N 2: *gasp* This is a very short chapter. Be warned, but it all leads down to the introduction of our big bad. So stay tuned, I seriously hope to get the next chapter up very soon, but if not then please forgive me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A few boys rode their bikes along the narrow winding street of Shattuck Avenue. 

It was the street, Warren Mears lived on. Police cars and a few news reporters busied themselves onto the murder victim's front lawn.

A police by the name of Riley Finn, blocked their path, "No, step back please."

The news reporters protested, saying the community should know about this unfortunate death, but still Riley Finn wouldn't give in. He was a tough policeman to crack.

Well, not actually. 

A large sized coroner's truck stopped just outside Warren Mears house.

The back doors of the truck swung open, revealing Buffy, Faith and Anya in the most convincing undercover outfits.

"Come out here Wes." Faith mumbled.

"I am certainly not going to do this." Wesley called out.

"Oh yes you are." Faith grabbed Wesley from inside the truck. She shoved him out.

Wesley started to sweat as he glanced down at his undercover identity as the coroner; "can I say that I don't fare well around bodies?" 

"Sorry Wes, but you got to do what you got to do." Faith patted on Wesley's back as she and the other girls marched towards the house.

Riley Finn saw the girl's approaching, "I'm sorry but you can't enter, I'm going to have to report you to my sergeant about this."

Buffy winked at Riley before, "Sorry," She grabs an ID from her back pocket, "your sergeant is here." She pushed Riley aside as the girls entered the house.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: See I told you it was a very short chapter! ah, but stay tuned...


	6. Chapter 6: Grape is Wax

****

A/N: I lied. The next chapter is the introduction to our big bad. This one is just the lead up. But yeah, the next chapter will reveal our big bad in the first scene! So stay tuned and enjoy!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After a brief investigation, they learned the possible suspect for killing Warren Mears was a surfer, but before they headed out onto the beach the girls decided to head to Buffy's house to grab the surfboards they left there from earlier missions.

"Giles!" Buffy proclaimed as she ran towards her father and embraced him in a warm hug.

"How are you?" He questioned as he pulled back from her.

Buffy smiled at him. "I'm great." She led him to the nearby chair.

"Nice to know." He sat down. "So what has my girl been up to?"

"Nothing much really, everything just been kind of a drag." She said, her eyes glancing down at her feet.

Giles noticed this. "Something the matter?" He took her hands into his. 

Buffy looked up at her father, "No." She simply replied.

For a few minutes the two only smiled at each other. Each being happy, knowing they were both safe.

"Mr. Giles?" 

Buffy and Giles ended the stare, and looked towards Anya and Faith standing by the doorway, "It's great to finally meet you." Faith extended her hand towards Giles.

Giles got to his feet, dusting his tweed suit in the process, "Nice to meet you, uh?" He looked towards his daughter for help.

Buffy stepped next to her father. "Dad, this is Faith," She pointed towards Anya, "and that's Anya." 

Anya smiled. "Hi."

Giles gave both girls a wry smile,"So I presume you three work together?"

Both Faith and Anya gave Buffy puzzled looks, "Faith, uh, works in the psychiatric ward." 

Faith nodded in agreement. "And Anya over their works in the deontologist section."

"You're so young." Giles replied.

"I keep telling that to myself also." Faith muttered.

Buffy shot Faith a glare.

Faith immedietly grabbed Anya's arm. "Well Awn and I were just about to head to the hospital." She dragged Anya towards the front door.

"Yeah, I uh better get going too." She gave a quick peck on her father's lips, "Bye dad." With that Buffy rushed the two outside leaving a very confused Giles standing.

__________________________________________________________________________________

****

Daytona Beach...

Faith swiftly surfed through the medium sized wave, her hands balancing out herself from falling.

On shore inside a "Hot Dog on a Stick" stand, both Anya and Buffy are dressed as workers. Both scooping out looking for the murder suspect, "wait a second." Buffy grabbed the binoculars off of the counter and looked through it.

A surfer waxed his board as Anya communicated to Wesley on a small little speaker planted inside his ear. "Wes there's a waxier a few feet ahead of you." 

Wesley, wearing a surfer suit, swung his board to the side hitting a girl in the process, "Where?" He questioned rather loud.

A few people shot him a few glares before going back to their normal routines.

"Wes," Buffy looked through the binoculars, "He's 20 paces to your left."

Wesley nodded and cautiously made his way to the surfer. "Hey there!" Wesley planted his surfboard to the ground and soon patted the surfer on the back.

Having a weird look on his face the surfer backed a few inches away, unaware of what Wesley might be doing next.

"I see that you're using some wax there for your board." He pointed at the little ball of wax in the surfer's hand.

The Surfer nodded.

"Can I use it?" Wesley questioned.

"Uh, sure." The surfer handed Wesley the ball of wax.

Once it was in his hands, Wesley inspected it. He brought it to his mouth and licked it. "It's grape." He tossed the ball of wax back to the surfer and walked away.

__________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
